Haunted
by Mickey Cookies
Summary: AU: They say he's crazy. They say he's lost his mind...they really have no idea how right they were! Dark one sided RufusxAerith. One Shot


This is different from what I usually do but I quite like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Steely gray eyes watched carefully as two figures disappeared into the night. The door slammed open and a man with fiery red hair limped in.

"President Shinra, Sir, they've escaped."

The chair scrapped against the wooden floor causing a shrill screech to resonate about the room, breaking the tense silence that had followed the injured man's words. Rufus stepped into the light, face twisted into a dark scowl.

"I know, you incompetent idiot," he slammed his fist against the table, the cold metal echoing, "I just watched them escape!" he shouted. The red head winced.

"I'm terribly sorry sir . . ." Rufus stepped towards him, hands ready to choke the injured man. Just the fact that he was calling him 'Sir' showed how sorry he was, but he couldn't have cared less. Rufus Shinra was a man that got everything he wanted, and what he wanted just slipped away right under his highly trained agents' noses with little to no problems whatsoever.

His nails bit into his own palms and his fingers itched to remove the shotgun from his coat, "Being sorry isn't going to bring her back now, is it Reno?" Reno's eyes widened.

"You only want _her _back? What about Tseng?" Reno asked, hand bunching up the bloody fabric of his shirt, Rufus glared at the red head and returned to the window.

Cloudy eyes never left the spot where he last saw them.

"He can rot under the plate in the gutters for all I care, I want her alive!"

Reno straightened and nodded, "Yes sir." But he didn't move from his spot. Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"GO!" he shouted. In a hurry the Turk shot for the door and fled from the room. When he was sure he was gone Rufus shivered uncontrollably and pulled at his hair. What was wrong with him? Reaching into his desk drawer, the multi-billionaire pushed aside the contents until he found what he was looking for, removing a pale colored piece of fabric.

A pink ribbon.

He examined the ribbon, regarding everything about it, the color, the texture, everything. The room was still as he stood there; staring, then slowly, he raised it to his nose and inhaled. It smelt like _her_, like flowers. His eyes widened.

Why the fuck was he getting high off the girl's scent?

"Stupid bitch!" he shouted throwing the ribbon to the floor and bringing the heel of his shoe down forcefully on the delicate fabric, and pressing it into the ground like one would step on a cigarette.

"What have you done to me?"

Even though it was gone, the smell still lingered in his nostrils, it didn't leave. He clawed viciously at his nose, trying desperately to make it leave, when a bright orange glow caught his eye. The fire place. He would destroy the ribbon.

Grasping it once more, he moved to toss it in the flames but his fingers wouldn't let go, _couldn't_ let go. A lovely pair of green eyes flashed in his mind, _'lovely?'_ and soon she was standing before him. His eyes widened.

"Cetra," he hissed through clenched teeth, she smiled and stepped towards him, arms stretched out and Rufus backed up.

"What have you done to me?!" he shouted, and yet, he found himself reaching out towards her. Pale hands ghosted over his own and she was gone, just a vision. He was breathing heavily now, the realization hitting him full force, he wanted her, _needed _her. It wasn't love, no, it was something much worse.

Lust.

Racing to his phone he dialed his new head of the Turks, it rang only once before a feminine voice answered, "Elena reporting, President Shinra, Sir!"

He swallowed the lump in his throat noticing just how dry it had become, "I want every single man we have looking for her! And if they aren't here drag their lazy asses back to work! No one rests until she's mine!" There was a pause before she answered; it was obvious to anyone who had bothered to pay attention these last few weeks who 'she' was, "Yes Sir. Right on it," then the call ended. He smoothed his flaxen hair back and looked out the window once more.

He was insane.

"Aerith Gainsborough," he smiled as his eyes darkened "you're not losing me that easily."

But he liked it.


End file.
